What Happened Next? (Continued)
by SeanP72
Summary: Continuation of “What Happened Next?” By Hagger10. I dont own story up until this point but it was unfinished and hasnt been touched for years and I personally really liked the story and characters. Strongly suggest reading their story before this one!
1. chapter 1 (172)

**Continuation of the Story "What Happened Next?" By the user Hagger10. I read the story when I was about 12 a few months after I had finished Deathly Hallows and followed it for a few years, but fell off. I found it recently after all these years and noticed He/She had written 171 chapters and hadn't finished, and I had rather liked the story and characters, more so than the "canon cursed child" so I decided to use the foreshadowing and plot and continue and finish the story to the best of my ability. My writing style differs a little to that of Hagger10's but I think it will still be very enjoyable. So here it goes! Disclaiming Harry Potter and what happened next? up until this point!**

 **Chapter 172: James**

Chapter 172 James

I was walking amongst the crowd that was celebrating with drinks and good laughs. I was disguised, along with Ray, Teddy, Uncle Charlie, Todd, Freddie, Stewart Ackerly, Mr Thomas ( who had joined after the birth of his grandson and realizing the danger his family was in, as well as having an abscido son) and Albus, in muggle clothing, All wearing shirts with some form of green on them. It was St Patrick's Day , and we were in a suburban muggle square outside of London, waiting, watching, all while simultaneously blending in and acting like we were partaking in the celebration along with the muggles.

Nothing serious has happened since the attack on grandum Molly, bedsides a void in the family and the order that couldn't be filled despite everyone's efforts to stay positive and focus on the task at hand, taking down this dark, monstrous group that seemed to be slowly strengthening their grip on the wizard of and muggle world alike. Christmas that year was held at Mum and Dads house, having it at the burrow would have been entirely too painful. The food and forced cheerfulness in conversation couldn't fill the void of not having Molly Weasley in attendance either.

One good thing that came of this was that all members of the order and their family and friends were now living together, I was in Grimmauld place, the ancestral home of my other namesake namesake, Sirius, with a bunch of other members. Although privacy was at a minimum, the feeling of safety and being around friends and family with the same goal was slightly uplifting. Along with this, the younger members of the order, most of our friends and cousins, were being taught by my father, Uncle Bill, and Kingsley more advanced spells and dueling skills to be more prepared for the ongoing war. All of us never felt more ready, still scared, but ready, and frankly after grandmums death, almost eager to show the abscidos our newfound skills.

Back to the subject at hand. We were circling whilst blending in with the crowd, looking for any known abscidos or suspicious activity, Zach had tipped us off this attack was basically a sure thing. We had all distorted our features to not give ourselves away and kept buying drinks to not draw attention and have people ask us why we weren't celebrating the right way. We all would buy a drink and silently transfigure the alcohol to water. We all wore a different pin that only we could see to distinguish each other, Aunt hermione had made us look almost unrecognizable.

I saw a man with long dirty blonde hair and a goatee, wearing a leprechaun pin that seemed to be moving on it's own. I alone recognized this as my brother, Albus Severus Potter. He saw me, looked as if he was trying to figure out who the hell i was for a second, and then realization dawned on him. He mouthed to me "see anything yet? " I shook my head confirming I hadn't. He gave me a look that confirmed he was in the same boat, we nodded and continued to roam, eyes peeled, hand itching to grab my wand from my sleeve at a moments notice.

It had been two hours since the start of our recognizance, and I continued walking for another half hour. I let out a chuckle as I passed by a man I recognized as Freddie cheering on a group of what looked like muggle college students chugging beer as quick as they could. He saw me and winked. How I wished we didn't have to pretend to drink, we should be with these kids our age, not caring about the consequences of chugging alcohol entirely too quick, being with our friends and loved ones without a worry...

And that's when I noticed something, or someone, with a look as if waiting for the right time, or a signal. It took me a moment to recognize the ex boyfriend of my little sister, Tad Ellerby, known abscido, in the midst of the crowd, he was looking to a window in a nearby building and I saw the shadow of a figure hold up his or her hand as if to say not yet, and the figure disappeared. He looked forward with a determined look and began to move through the crowd.

I went to grab my fake galleon we had been using to relay messages, but if i had sent the message I would have lost him. As stealthily as I could, I followed, making sure to keep my distance. He was careful not to draw attention to himself, smoothly gliding amongst the crowd, giving the occasional cheers if he had to, blending in as seamlessly as we had, looking nothing like the shy, stuttering boy Lily had dated those few years ago. What had driven him to fake it amongst these muggles knowing, if the plan was executed to perfection, they'd all be dead with him and those other monster abscidos standing over them, being the cause?

Those thoughts left my head when I saw him stop again after about fifteen minutes of silently marking him, he looked, to another building, and there was the dark figure again, masked. With a stomach wrenching feeling I realized he hadn't given him the hold off gesture at this point, but curtly and unmistakably gave a small nod. Tads emotionless face split into a small, wicked grin. I went to draw my wand when I felt something poke me in the back. "Oh no you don't, order scum, hope you're not the only one they sent, we'll be glad to include you in the body pile."

I slackened the grip on my wand knowing if i made even a millimeter of a move, I was finished. The unmistakable voice of my old school rival, Barry Theodore, whispered those words in my ear with his wand poking my back so hard I knew it would bruise. I knew he didn't know who I was or he most likely would've silently killed me on the spot, but I think he intended to make me watch the first muggle go down, or maybe the first several. Tad looked over at Barry confused as to why he was so close to this random man, but Barry must've mouthed or signaled to let him know why, and his grin grew wider. He drew his wand and my heart was beating, my brain about to shut down as I was planning how in the world I could dispatch these two murderers with none of my family/order members in sight. "Fuck it if I die I die and hopefully get remembered " I thought. With no other option in sight I yelled as loudly as I could "OI! HES GOT A GUN!"

That did the trick. People started running in every direction. " _Avada Kedav-_ " I heard Barry begin as I threw my elbow back as hard as I could. I felt Barry's nose crunch under the force of my elbow and i drew my wand, " _Stupefy_!" I yelled as I wheeled around towards Barry, he was holding his nose and then knocked out cold. "Incarcerous!" Ropes bound themselves around him as I quickly turned back the original way to face Tad. To my hearts relief he was locked in combat with another order member, who I recognized as Freddie.

Muggles were running in every direction. I saw flashes of red and green, and the unmistakable sound of multiple shield charms being hastily made around the running muggles. I was trying to direct them to what we had planned as the quickest way to escape. A flash of green shot by my ear and caused a beer stand to explode to my right. I wheeled around to find a masked abscido sprinting towards me, firing spell after spell. I ducked and then hastily shouted " _protego_!" The shield charm caused the spell to bounce back at the vile man. "Nonverbal James nonverbal, it gives you a split second advantage" I heard my dads voice in my head.

I engaged the abscido in combat. We shot spell after spell at eachother, Full body bind by me, blocked, some sort of hex by him, I dodged it, killing curse by him, narrowly dodged again, leg locker by me, Yes! I had shot it right as i dodged the killer he sent and it was too quick for him. He stumbled around and i disarmed him. His wand went flying along with his mask, or should I say her...Albus's ex-girlfriend, Baina stood in front of me barely keeping her balance. "What the bloody hell...Baina, why?" She looked at me with a mixture of fear and hatred, her lip quivering she screamed "Scum! You're all filth who need to be eradicated, and you will!" I body blinded her and roped her quickly i couldn't bare to hear my former classmates voice any longer.

I ran back into the fray. Every unrecognizable order member was locked in combat. A few muggle bodies were lying on the ground, some seemed to be alive and writhing, others nauseatingly still. One of us was down. My heart sank, it was Ray. I ran and quickly checked his pulse, slow, but there. We still had the numbers advantage with me there, but no one was gaining an upper hand. I shot a stunner at one locked in combat with uncle Charlie which narrowly missed. This caught the attention of the other abscidos. "These scum won't let up!" I heard a mans voice bark. "Scum?!" Uncle Charlie roared mockingly, "That's rich coming from you murderous lot!" He then sent a neat spell right into the mans chest and turned to help a struggling Todd with another abscido. "James! Send a message! Tell them to recover the wounded!" Dean shouted. I fumbled for my coin and quickly sent a message. My father, Lily, Rose, Uncle Percy, and Rod were on standby as the first unit to come in and help in battle or recover casualties or injured members/ muggles.

I got the message out and ran to my Freddie's aid. He was being slightly pushed back by his abscido. I jumped in. " _Impedimenta_!" I shouted as Freddie was knocked off balance when his shield charm was shattered. The masked wizard blocked my attack but that gave Freddie enough time to hit him with a full body bind. I looked up and noticed half the muggles and ray were gone, and saw Aunt hermione quickly apparate next to another downed muggle and quickly dissaparate. Finally something was going our way. We had four abscidos down. All of us were standing except ray who was thankfully alive. Freddie had jumped to help Albus who was fiercely locked in combat with a masked abscido who's mask seemed to stand out to me...then i remembered the description Al had given me and it hit me. It was our grandfathers murderer, Aro Rollin.

"Two of you and you can't even scratch me?! Pathetic! I thought Potter would've had you more prepared than this! Pathetic!" A red spell hit Freddie in the chest and he was knocked out cold. "NO! YOU WONT TAKE ANYMORE FROM ME!" Roared Albus "Is that you little Potter? Ah yes clever disguise, they eyes are still the same though" Aro said with a evil playfulness in his voice. Albus started sending silent spells with a ferocity I, in our 21 years of being brothers, had never seen even in our biggest blowouts. He was dueling to kill. He shot a spell that caused the mans mask to be blown off when he shattered Aro's shield charm. His thin, shaven face had long dark hair falling on it with a mad grin. His eyes looked soulless and evil. Any other wizard at the age of 20 would have ran, Albus's face just grew angrier.

I jumped in and shot a stunner at Aro. "Could this be dearest brother? Two Potters for One! I'll be a hero! A legend!" "You'll be Thestral food once we're through with you, abscido scum!" I roared, anger for what he had done to my grandfather, nonetheless in front of my little brother, rose in me such as it never had " _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" It left my mouth without me realizing it. The jet of green light narrowly missed him and Albus shot another one in turn. I never thought we'd be here, the Potter Brothers dueling to kill.

Aro was concentrating too hard to keep taunting us. I quickly looked to see Teddy starting to overpower Tad, Todd had been knocked out and Uncle Charlie was still fighting the abscido he started helping him with, ackerly was fighting a masked one, and Dean was standing over his who's mask had came off. With incredulity on his face, he looked down on a body bound drake lay at his feet. "JAMES!" Albus screams and shoved me whilst jumping aside himself. A killing curse had almost hit me while I was searching my surroundings . As I fell I took my best aim and yelled " _Expelliarmus_!" At the same time Al sent a stunner. Aro blocked the stunner but my spell was true. His wand flew out of his hand. Albus shot a stunner again, Aro dodged it and as he did he dove for his wand. " _Reducto_!" I shouted as he dove for the stick. The ground where the wand had laid was cratered, the wand smashed into pieces, Aro was some feet away, wind knocked out of him clutching his stomach on the ground.

Albus advanced before I could make a move. "Now", Albus said in a rage filled, shaky voice "you pay." He raised his wand and advanced more. That's where things went bad. A thin, masked man had apparated in front of Aro. "I can't let you do that young man." With a flick of his wand and a swift " _Crucio_ " a taken aback Albus was sent flying back, disguise gone on the floor yelling in pain. Dean had abandoned drake and started engaging the man that had appeared. With one flick he was out cold. Teddy had gone to help Al, Uncle Charlie still locked in combat. Ackerly had taken down his abscido and charged the man as well, shooting spell after spell. The thin man blocked them with ease, and before I knew it Ackerly was disarmed. The man smiled in amusement and barely whispered " _Crucio_ " Ackerly writhed in pain for a moment and then it stopped, he had barely came to before he looked at the thin man who's smile grew ever wider. " _Avada Kedavra_ " a flash of green, Ackerly was dead. My limbs found function again and I yelled " _Stupefy_!" " _Impedementa_!" " _Levicorpus_!" Im not sure why I hadn't helped Ackerly or Dean. I had froze, the man oozed power, it was paralyzing. It was my fault.Ackerly. " _Avada_ _Kedavra_!" I said a second time. This time the man had to move out of the way. I didn't let up. " _Stupefy_!" Teddy had joined me and sent his own stunner.

A smile spread across the mans face. The words barely escaped his lips before I felt like a thousand hot knives were stabbing me, every inch of my body screaming in protest asking the pain to stop. There was a flash of silver light and the pain stopped. I opened my eyes to a man standing over me. I thought it was over, this is how it ends. "James, get up! Please!" My fathers voice rang out. I got up and had to focus to see what was going on. My dad was over me." Get Al and get out of here!" I looked up to see the thin man dueling Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, no smile on his face this time. My dad ran to help and for the first time I realized how fearsome this trio was. As powerful as the man was, his smile was faltering at the weight of facing the three of them.

"Ah the Golden Trio!" The thin man yelled, "The most powerful wizards in the world" the thin man said in a mocking tone. "You surrender now and we won't have to kill you" my father said with a tone i had never heard before. He was frightening. The thin man sneered "I don't answer to you Potter! I will become more powerful than the Dark lord ever dreamed! There's no prophecy for you here, every man for himself! and i promise you I will kill you and all your lot! Yaxley, come! This is a fight for another day! Tad, ( he had come to) grab drake and come!" He pointed his wand towards the floor and there was a loud bang as a crater formed and Dad, uncle Ron and Aunt hermione cast a shield charm around us.

When the debris cleared, the thin man, Aro Yaxley, Tad, and Drake had gone. The five other abscidos, including Barry and Baina, were still down. The one Ackerly had taken down was too close to the thin mans blast. He was dead.

I looked around and saw that Albus, Uncle Charlie and I were the only ones still there, other order members must have came and grabbed the unconscious. My dad approached me and helped me off the ground "James, you did better than I had ever hoped, I should've been here.." his voice trailed away. I did something i solemnly do. I grabbed my father into the biggest hug I think I had ever given anyone, partly to console him, and partly because in that moment I had never been so grateful to be there with him, alive at all.


	2. Chapter 2 (173)

Albus 173

He was laughing in my face, that mirthless, maniacal laugh, standing over my grandfather, and then I was facing him" you know what she said Potter! You know I'm taking another from you soon enough! Who will it be?" Aro taunted. I was Sending spell after curse after hex, but to no avail. It was like I was trapped in a box. I wanted nothing more than to curse him into oblivion, to make him feel the pain I felt, the fear. Then the thin man was standing over me "I'm afraid it's your time young man" he said. He raised his wand, green light blazed.

I shot up in a cold sweat. "You okay Al?" I looked and saw Randa's eyes piercing me. Tired, but worried . "Yeah" I said in a shaky, unconvincing voice "I'm fine, go back to sleep." She looked at me as if I said I had miraculously started hating Tortelinni Soup. "Al, it's one of those dreams again, isn't it?" "Nothing gets by you huh?" I said with a slight chuckle. This wasn't the first time Aro had visited me in my dreams. The worst part about it? I had already mastered Occlumency. He wasn't invading my mind literally. Just being in his presence twice had made him a damn near permanent member of my every nights sleep.

"Al, maybe try the dreamless sleep potion again?" "Ran out" I mumbled " What time is it anyway?" "Around 3:30 in the morning, we should really go back to sleep, you have a big match tomorrow!" She was right. I had gone back to my team about a week and a half ago. I kissed her and laid down to try and drift off again.

It was mid April, a little over a month since the St Patty's day showdown. Everyone made it out alright of that for the most part. Freddie, Mr. Thomas and I had to stay in St Mungos for a couple of days. The rest just needed to rest and heal up for a couple of days. Unfortunately there were some casualties. Stewart Ackerly was murdered after I was subdued. Dad and some other order members paid for his services. One of the abscidos, a bloke somewhere in his 30's, recognized as Frank Lienza, was killed by the thin man who had gotten in the way of me avenging my grandad. Along with those two, three muggles were killed, and 12 injured, but all expecting to make a full recovery. The four other abscidos, including my ex, Baina, were shipped off to Azkaban. Rightfully so. Did we save the day? Unfortunately no. My dad had reminded us that the hundreds of people in the square would've all been dead if not for us, so it was some consolation I suppose, along with knowing four murderers were locked up. He said this was part of being in the order, of being in a war.

Zach had confirmed to us that the thin man was, as my fathers suspected, Hadius Ithaka, the ring leader of the abscidos. It made sense, the man was powerful, even my father couldn't deny it. According to James however, the sight of my father, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione was definitely not what he wanted or expected that day. No matter what he had said, they intimidated him for him to not make a move. It seemed to bring them back down to earth a little bit. They were powerful, but so were we. I was so bloody close to wiping that smile off of Aro Rollin's face permanently...

Later that morning after a few hard fought hours of sleep I was eating breakfast with Mum, Lily, Randa, Gia, and Little Albus. He was a cute, happy baby, with an awesome name I must say. Motherhood was fitting Gia well, she was glowing, and her and Elton's relationship seemed to be budding. He was working hard for them. I know it killed him to not be in the order, but I respected him putting family first especially for his newborn son. For a young man straight out of Hogwarts he was doing a hell of a job.

"Albus pass the jam," my mother said. "You better eat up! That snitch won't catch itself" she added as i passed her the jam and she noticed I had barely touched my food. I was nervous, not because it was my first match in about a month and a half, but because since that incident I felt like my mind was somewhere else half the time, just obsessing over this war, constantly on edge at all times. "Your right mum," I said with half a smile, forcing eggs down my throat followed by a swig of orange juice. "You'll be great Al" Lily said, looking at me encouragingly "All those practices and extra training sessions with Randa! Unless of course it wasn't all training..." she trailed off and everyone except mum laughed. "No, no" Randa said assuringly "I'm strictly kicking his butt into quidditch shape when we're training!"

This was true. She always pushed me. Made me better. Merlin I loved this girl. I looked at her and smiled and she reciprocated. As she did she seemed to make my troubles melt away, just with her smile. "Get a room please there's a baby here" Gia said teasingly. "Well look what happened when you found one!" I teased, picking baby Al up at the same time, I had grown very fond of the little guy. "Just joking it's probably good you did otherwise we wouldn't have this little guy right here would we?" Gia laughed and smiled at me " you're going to make a good father one day Albus, no not anytime soon! When you're ready" she added the last part after she spotted the incredulous look on Randa and my mother's faces. That made me laugh which in turn made the baby smile and giggle, his laugh was contagious.

Later on that night after a hard fought, hour and a half long match, we had won. 420-250 . The snitch seemed to elude me but I was able to beat the other seeker down the stretch. I had just finished changing back into normal clothes when Freddie, Selena, James, Randa, Ray, and Sam greeted me. "Bloody brilliant catch mate!" Sam shouted as they walked in. It was one of my more brilliant catches as of late, I had pulled out of a 35 foot dive in time to grab the tiny fluttering ball. "Thanks Sammy" I said with a grin, "How's Lacey? How's the kids?" "They're great mate! Al I just have to say about the mission, I should've be-" "Sam for the fifth time" James interrupted "Its over, its done, no ones mad at you for not being on the front lines, you got kids mate, kids we want to see grow up with a father." We all nodded and murmured our agreement.

Sam was still feeling guilty about not fighting alongside us, it was natural, but none of us felt any type of way except understanding of our cousin, friend, and fellow order member. "Feeling okay Ray? How's Rainer?" I asked to break the silence. "He's great! He's talking a lot more now!" Ray said excitedly" Wendas Home with him now, I felt bad leaving but seeing you make that catch was worth it" he added punching me on the shoulder. "Yeah it was decent" James said shruggingly. "I'd like to see you do it" I replied with a smirk, "Let's get out of here in STARVING." "Where to mate? Leaky Cauldron? Selena can get us a discount!" Freddie said laughingly. "Race you there!" I said as i grabbed my things and Randas hand and turned on the spot.

We arrived at the leaky cauldron and walked in to be greeted by non-other than my sister. She grabbed us a round of butter beer and took our orders, she had become quite the efficient waitress. "Great game Al!" She said, "Heard it over the radio in the kitchen! What a grab!" "Thanks Lil" I replied with a smile. She gave me a swift kiss on the cheek before she went back to put in our food orders.

"Anyone seen Rose lately?" Sam asked, "I feel like it's been ages since I saw her last, besides order meetings." "She basically just goes to work and goes home, Scorpius is really cooped up, I think she tries to be with him as much as she can, he's trying not to be, but he's definitely down in the dumps a bit, poor guy's basically on house arrest." I replied. "I've barely even been running with her" Randa added. "Me, Selena, and Lily mainly run together now, I miss her." "We all do" Selena chimed in, " I miss Scorpius too, none of us have time to visit him really, between work and the order, and when you do he's definitely down in the dumps." "We have to figure out a way to get together with him to raise his spirits." Sam said. We all muttered in agreement.

The poor bloke was frustrated. He had felt just as guilty about Sam about not being there on St Patrick's Day, but, as the case with Sam, we were happier he wasn't. I felt for him though, he came to Order meetings to hear what we were all doing, going on small missions, some bigger than others, and there he was just being there to be there, to go back home and stay shut up there like a good boy. I couldn't imagine doing it, but he was in danger, and I wanted my best friend safe above anything, and I commended Rose for her dedication to him.

"Let's figure it out with Ron and Hermione" Selena started, "ask if we can have the house for a night and we'll have a little get together with all of us, it'll certainly lift his spirits!" "I'll cook!" Lily had sat down with us after our food was served to us, we were the only ones sitting down eating, "He loves my cooking! I made loads for us when it was just me him mum and dad!" "Me and James will cover the drinks!" Freddie proclaimed. We all got excited for our friend who wasn't with us. "Not too much on drinks Frederick" Selena said, "we have other expenses." She was talking about their impending wedding, set to take place in mid July. He rolled his eyes, "don't worry my dear, I make it happen" he said with a wink. She couldn't help but smile. He did make it happen, he had ended up getting a ring for her and although it wasn't the most important thing, but I knew as we as everyone else it definitely made her happy. We continued to plan the little get together for Scorpius. Before we knew it it was almost ten thirty, Lily's shift had ended a half hour ago. We had it all planned out anyway basically, two Fridays from this one we were going to have it. We said our goodbyes and apparated to our respective homes.

I was going back to Grimmauld place that night, we had off the day after a win with the option to go in and practice on our own, so i decided to go back with Randa, we basically took turns staying at where the other was staying anyway. Her, James, and I turned on the spot and appeared in front of the square. It was late so all others staying in the house were sleeping. We said goodnight to my brother, who had formed a better friendship with Randa since living together, and headed to Randa's room.

We got changed into more comfortable clothes and laid down. "Glad to see you and James getting along." I said. "Not much of a choice, we kind of had to, but it is much nicer having normal conversations rather than standing in awkward silence." "It was especially awkward for us because he's not a silent person!" I said with a chuckle. "I kind of have to get on with your family anyway, don't I? It's pretty easy considering they're all wonderful. Easier than training with your stubborn self for quidditch" she added the last part with a chuckle. "Hey! Thats basically what brought us together!" "I know I know" she said with a smile, the smile that drove me wild.

We were laying for a few moments, her head on my chest while I stroked her beautiful blonde hair. She looked up at me. "You know, you really were brilliant today" she said staring right into my eyes. "I owe most of it to you ms. Urqhart" I replied with a smile. "I think you deserve a trophy, of some sort" she said, the last part rather playfully, almost seductively. "Of some sort?" I said with a chuckle, "What kind of sort?" She began kissing me passionately. One thing led to another and it led to one of the most wonderful nights of my life. I felt whole, at peace, nothing I had felt with Sarah. About an hour or so later I was laying peacefully with the girl I loved asleep in my arms, and I didn't think for a second about the war, or Aro. Everything was still, peaceful, damn near perfect. I drifted off and the nightmares had gone away, at least for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3 (174)

174 Scorpius

I was sitting in mine and Roses room, bored out of my skull. It was a little past noon, Rose would be home around 430, same time everyday, the best part of my day. I think I'd be completely mental by now if it wasn't for her, she was my saving grace, her and her family. Everyone else was so busy with work and Order business I barely saw anyone these days. Albus, came by when he could, but he was rising in the quidditch world and receiving as many order missions as he could handle. Put being in a full blown relationship in the mix I barely saw my best mate these days. Don't get me wrong I completely understood, but I missed the Hogwarts days when we were roommates and had no choice but to be in each others company.

Selena and Sabina were busy as Merlin braiding his beard as well. They sent word when they could and I had seen Selena sparingly, but I feel like we hadn't had the quality time I was accustomed too. Rose kept me sane, and kept reminding me how once this war was over life would go back to normal. Little did she know, as far as I knew, the fate of the wizarding world rested entirely on my shoulders. Yeah, that's right, the only ones who know about the prophecy are still Harry, my grandfather, a select few ministry officials, and myself. When I wasn't doing the bits of work I was sent home to do, I was figuring out how in the bloody hell I was supposed to save the world boarded up at the Weasley house. The few conversations I had alone with Harry he told me we'd figure it out slowly, but he knew as well as I we were both as close to figuring it out as world hunger was to coming to an end. The end of the war was not in sight. The Order was trying it's best, they had a pretty successful thwart of the abscidos a few weeks ago. I should've been there. None of them let me feel guilty about it but I let myself, Who knows, maybe I could've killed Hadius and ended this whole thing. Isn't that what's supposed to happen? Well the prophecy doesn't explicitly say that but it would be a step in the right bloody direction...

I heard the door open and moments later Rose entered the room. She smiled at me as I got up to greet her with a kiss. "Hey there princess," I said with a grin as I pulled away and plopped back down on the bed. She came with me and we laid there for a few moments. She was telling me about her day. One nasty incident where a young boy had been carried off by several angry gnomes while he was playing in his garden. His injuries weren't bad but he was in a right state of shock. "Anyway," She said as she concluded, "how was your day?" "Oh boy where do I begin?" I said jokingly, "I woke up, made myself breakfast, and basically sat here contemplating what the hell I'm doing with my life until right about the moment you walked in that door! Exciting day if I say so myself." I had to joke about it, it kept me calm. "Oh Scorp," Rose looked at me, "I know this isn't ideal, frankly it sucks, but it's-" "I know I know it's for my own good" I said, slightly bitterly, "I just feel like I've been laying low for a while now, I know I can start taking on small missions again if Harry gave me a chance." "Scorpius! They will kill you on sight! How could you want that, you want to leave me all alone? How could you?" She started tearing up at the end. Damnit. "Rose, of course not, I know they want me dead bad, but it's hard to keep living like this, I've barely left the house in months." "Scorpius, I understand, but there's plenty of order members carrying out missions right now, your time WILL come, I know it." "It has to, or this war won't end Rose." Shit. She looked at me and said "Scorpius it's not like you going on small missions will bring this war to a close." "There's more to it than that." "What do you mean?" She looked at me quizzically, "Is there something I don't know? Are you supposed to end this war all by yourself? What are you the new chosen one or something?" She said it jokingly but as she finished the sentence and saw my solemn face, realization spread across her face. "Scorpius? Is there something I don't know?" Her face was worried. I just met her eyes and I saw tears forming in her eyes again.

"Oh no..." she said, "no, no Scorpius please." "Rose, I don't know what to say." "What is there some sort of prophecy?" She said incredulously, she saw my face. "How?! This is exactly like Uncle Harry! Do you realize the danger that puts you in? Is it about you and Hadius? Does one of you have to kill the other? This isn't fair for you! How long have you known?" Words couldn't stop coming out of her mouth. "I've known for a few years. No it's not about me and anybody else it's just me. It says I will decide the fate of the wizarding world. At least thats what I've been told. I don't know how or why, but I know I'm not going to have a clue what to do if I keep myself shut up like this. I don't even know if I'd hold my own in a duel, I haven't waved a wand in weeks." "Albus will help you, I think you should tell him Scorpius, he's a brilliant duelist, and your best friend, he'll help, and he might even be able to convince the order to let you start poking your head out, no I'm not keen on the idea, but I know no one held Uncle Harry back when he knew what he had to do, and he defeated Voldemort by 17."

"I love you Rose." "I know." She said smugly, but then worry hit her face," you haven't actually heard this prophecy?" "Well, er, no..." "I think we'll have to have Uncle Harry show it to you then." I sat there in silence. She was right, I had never actually heard the prophecy that put more pressure on me than being at the bottom of the ocean. Maybe it would contain a clue, something I missed, maybe it did come down to me and Hadius, or something of the sort. "I never even thought of hearing it, Harry hadn't really wanted me to know in the first place, but it felt like he gave me the absolute essentials." "Well, tomorrow we'll talk with Uncle Harry, Dad, Teddy, and Albus and see what they think our best move is, this war needs to end sooner rather than later." Out of all the times I pictured telling her about my destiny, I always pictured her panicking, trying to protect me, but she was determined and calm, I knew she was scared for me on the inside, but we both knew there was too much at stake to be scared.

We just laid there for a while, it felt like hours. Then there was a knock at the door, Rosie jumped up. "Who in the hell?" She said. It couldn't be her family they would all just walk in and announce they were home. We went together to open the door, hands on our wands just in case. We opened it and to my surprise and heart lifting, there stood all my friends. Albus, Freddie, James, Ray, Sam, Selena, Wanda, Lacey, Lily, and Ian. "What the bloody..." the words barely escaped my mouth when everyone had barraged me with hugs handshakes, and cheers. Before I knew it James and Freddie had Fire whiskey and butter beer in everyone's hands, and Lily and Wanda were busy in the kitchen. They had put this together for me, to remind me I wasn't forgotten. I'm not much of a crier, but Merlin my friends had gotten to me tonight. On top of the relief of telling Rose about the prophecy, this was one of the best nights I've had in a long while.

Dinner was fantastic. Lily was starting to really take after her grandmum. We all had seconds and thirds of chicken thighs, potatoes, veggies, and a variety of different deserts. Hugo and Trudy had joined us as we were eating. Hugo and I were starting to get along pretty well, we really had no choice, but he really had came into his own since his days at Hogwarts, I suspected him finally dating Trudy had something to do with that, kind of felt familiar.

We had moved back into the living room and everyone was chatting. I thought this was a good time to tell Al what I had to tell him. "Oi, Al, come outside with me for a moment." "Don't try and make out with me our girlfriends are here," he replied with a smirk. We walked outside and we locked eyes. "What's so important you're dragging us away from a good party you git," he said sarcastically. When he saw my face his grin vanished "everything alright mate?" "I don't know how to say this really," I said, "So I'm just going to come out with it. There's a prophecy, about me, and it says I'm the one who will decide the fate of the wizarding world. Your dad told me about it, and I've known for quite some time, it's not like the one about him and Voldemort, there's no neither can live bullshit, but it comes down to me." Albus sat there speechless for about a minute. "There must be a reason you're telling me this now." Al said with a serious expression on his face. "Well, there's a couple of reasons, first off I can't do anything by being cooped up here, Rose and I were thinking of having a meeting with your dad, you, and a couple others tomorrow and promoting I start doing some missions, we can start small, but how can I save anything by being here not doing a damn thing?" "I'll back you mate, go on." "Second, I feel I'm a little rusty in regards to dueling, I was hoping maybe you could get me back to form?" "Tuesday's," Al said without hesitation, " I don't have practice on Tuesdays, and if something comes up we'll make other arrangements." "The last thing I want to say," I started "is that I haven't heard the prophecy yet, and I want you there when I hear it." He just stared at me. "You're my best mate Al, I ne-" I was cut off when he gave me a tight brotherly hug. "I'll be there every step of the way mate, whatever you need, we'll end this war, now we have something to go off of, to build around." "Just keep it between us for now mate, no one knows, wanna keep it that way," I said. "Of course, we'll figure out more tomorrow." We went back inside, and in that moment, I didn't feel any pressure at all, I felt quite confident. I was blessed to have these amazing friends.

I was sitting at the Potters the next day with Harry, Ron, Teddy, Rose, and Albus. "Harry, I can't keep being cooped up, Im going mad and it's not helping anyone, I need to start getting out there again." "I see," Harry replied, "and now you two are informed of the prophecy as well?" He directed this question towards Albus and Rose. "Dad, I agree with Scorpius, he's not going to be very effective just staying shut doing paperwork all day, that's not ending the war, that's prolonging it. I've agreed to help him get his dueling up to snuff the best I can once a week. If he's the chosen one he has to be ready at all times, you of all people should know that." Harry just stared and said nothing, he looked to be in deep thought. Rose was gripping my arm tight not saying anything. "Harry," Teddy broke the silence, " They have a point, we should start utilizing Scorpius, not keeping him off the radar, we can disguise him when he goes on missions and he can still work from home." Harry's face grew grim, he looked at Ron who had a sad but resolute expression on his face, he simply nodded. Harry stared right at me, "all right, looks like it's out of my hands at this point, plus you're a grown man, you make your own decisions, I just look out for you as if you were my son, and the thought of something happening to you scares the bloody hell out of me, but I can't be selfish, if I were in your shoes I'd want the same thing, hell I've been i your shoes." "Harry..." I looked into his eyes, which had watered up slightly, " you know I'm forever grateful for what you've done and continue to do for me, I look at you as a father figure and I have no animosity at your decision, but it's time to take the offensive a little, they don't know I'm the one, let's use that to our advantage!" His grimace turned to a grin, "aye, let's use it then."

"One more thing Uncle Harry," Rose has finally spoke up, " the three of us had an idea, could we, or at least Scorpius, hear the prophecy?" Harry said nothing and looked at the three of us. " Naturally you would want that, there's only one issue, I've never heard it, your family reached out to me when it was told Scorpius, they wanted us to protect you if the time came, we didn't know what the looming threat was or when it was coming, just that you in that moment were the only child who matched the description." "Well someone must have heard it?" I replied. Harry looked at me, " Only your mother and father heard it, I don't even know the seer who predicted this." "Well it looks like we have our first mission then," Albus said as if it were obvious, " we find Draco and find the seer and hear what exactly this prophecy says." "Sounds like you three have some work to do," Harry said. I looked at Rose and Al they smiled encouragingly at me. I smiled back, I had gotten what I wanted, back in the thick of it all. Find my father, find the seer, decipher the prophecy, end the war. Sounds easy enough, right?


End file.
